


Love You More

by Silveralm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: "You only want us to go because there is free food."





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt [here](https://pleasepromptme.tumblr.com)

“You only want us to go because there’s free food.” Wade complained from his position on the couch. He snuggled down in his pile of blankets, side-eyeing Peter. 

“Tony invited us!” Peter protested. 

“So if there wasn’t free food, you’d still want to go?” Wade questioned.

“... Fine. I only want to go because there’s free food. I’m sorry,” Peter said, not sounding sorry at all. He strolled across the room and dropped himself next to Wade on the couch. “But if you’d seen the food, Wade…”

“Let me guess. It was beautiful?”

“Yes.” Peter nodded his head.

“Mouth-watering?” 

“Mmm… Very much,” Peter agreed.

“The love of your life?”

“Ye - Wait, is this some kind of boyfriend test? Are you testing me, Wade?” Peter questioned. 

Wade shrugged, a mischievous smile on his face. 

Peter sighed, leaning over and resting his head on Wade’s shoulder. “Okay. If you really want to, we can stay in and snuggle on the couch.”

“Yes! Star Wars marathon!” Wade cheered. He wriggled his arm up out of his blanket pile and slung it over Peter’s shoulder, pulling his boyfriend close. Wade began to reach for the remote but Peter stopped him. 

“Wade… there’s something I didn’t tell you,” Peter admitted.

“What, Petey?” Wade asked. 

“How much do you love me, Wade?” Peter looked deeply into his boyfriend’s eyes, which were a very dark brown in the dim light of their living room. 

“More than anything in the whole world!” Wade replied eagerly. “Wait, what does that have to do with anything?”

“More than anything in the whole world? Are you sure?” Peter questioned.

“Yes, of course Petey! More than anything in the whole _universe_! Is everything alright?” Wade frowned, looking a little concerned.

“Tony’s party… Captain America’s gonna be there,” Peter said steadily. He watched as the gears turned in Wade’s head.

“... Captain… _America_?” Wade repeated slowly, a dumbstruck expression on his face. 

“Yes, Wade. Captain America,” Peter confirmed.

Wade squealed, jumping onto his boyfriend and hugging him tightly. “Captain America!” 

“I’m guessing you want to go to the party then?” Peter said with a chuckle. 

“Cap-tain Ammmmeeeerricaaa!” Wade said in a sing-song voice. He nuzzled Peter’s neck. “I love him.”

“I know. But guess what, babe?” Peter asked. 

“What?” Wade sat up, staring into Peter’s eyes curiously.

“You love me more,” Peter told him with a smile.

“Yes I do, Petey!” Wade exclaimed, kissing Peter. Once he pulled back, he said, “Can we go see Captain America now?”

“Of course.”


End file.
